Förbjuden Läsning
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: Rukia hittar Ichigos dagbok tre år efter att de träffas. En berättelse om kärlekens många uttryck och ett kluvet hjärtas smärta och ett helat hjärtas glädje. Sugrörsförpackning förekommer.


Kuchiki Rukia vräkte upp dörren till Ichigos rum med en smäll. "Hörru, Ichigo, jag…" började hon, men insåg sedan att rummet var tomt sånär som på Kon som kom flygande mot henne.

"nnnnneeeeeeeee-ssaaAAAAAAA…" Hon flyttade sig ur vägen och Kon slog i väggen i korridoren utanför "N…nnnn…"

Rukia gick in och stängde dörren efter sig. Hon hade tyckt att Kon var söt ett tag, tills hon insett att enda anledningen till dennes kärvänlighet var hennes bröst. Hon log ondskefullt när hon hörde Kon svära och banka på dörren utanför. Sedan tystnade han plötsligt och Rukia hörde en av Ichigos systrar, förmodligen Yuzu, stanna och plocka upp Kon.

"Ichigo borde verkligen inte låta sina gosedjur ligga och skräpa sådär." Kvittrade Yuzu, och Rukias leende blev bredare. "Kom nu här, så skall syster Yuzu ta hand om dig…"

Rukia såg sig om efter Ririn, Ichigos andra talande gosedjur, men inte heller hon syntes till. Rukia undrade vagt var de båda tagit vägen, men behövde inte undra länge, då hon snart fick syn på en lapp på Ichigos skrivbord. På denna hade Ichigo skrivit "Hollow" med slarviga bokstäver. Rukia suckade. Ichigo var på tok för mäktig för att vikariera som en Death God. Han borde vara löjtnant eller till och med kapten, eftersom han uppnått Ban-kai. Han borde inte behöva slänga ifrån sig allt han gjorde för att jaga Hollows som vilket fån som helst kunde förvisa. Med all ökad konkurrens hade han tvingats skynda sig ännu mer, inte bara för att rädda själar, utan också för att hinna före andra Death Gods. Rukia skakade på huvudet och skrattade. Hon borde vara glad att han tog sitt jobb på allvar, det var ju trots allt hon som lärt honom det. Borde. Egentligen kunde hon inte låta bli att känna sig besviken, hon ville ju prata med honom och retas lite, inte sitta där och vänta på att han skulle roa sig färdigt med sina Hollows. Hon fnös, både åt sig själv och Ichigo. Det var egentligen ganska själviskt av henne att tänka så, men ännu mer själviskt av Ichigo att inte vara där när hon behövde honom.

En ondskefull tanke slog henne. Det var dags för hämnd. Hon skulle rota runt bland hans saker och kladda kaniner på alla hans läxuppgifter. Det skulle lära honom… Hon skrattade för sig själv och började på sitt arbete. Hon satte sig och öppnade hans skrivbords lådor i jakt efter en penna och läxuppgifter. När hon hittade pennan stjälpte hon upp en tjock bunt papper som innehöll diverse mattematiska formler och algoritmer, nerklottrade med blyerts till oigenkännlighet. Hon tog loss korken och började måla en sockersöt liten kanin bredvid Ichigos namnteckning. Hon fnissade, men slutade då hon upptäckte att de mattematiska formler som fanns skrivna på pappret var från ett kapitel de arbetat med när hon kom in i bilden för alla dessa år sedan. Tre år, måste det vara… Ichigo var femton, hon var 150 när de träffades… Nu är han alltså arton, och hon 153. Kändes som det var igår. Själv hade hon inte förändrats mycket, men det hade inte Ichigo heller, lång som han var redan då. En klen skäggväxt och längre hår var det enda som tydde på att han åldrats… För varje dag såg han mer och mer ut som teckningen av Zangetsu som han (slarvigt bör tilläggas) målat för henne, fast rödhårig givetvis.

Hon tittade i lådan efter en mer aktuell läxa, och upptäckte att en bok legat gömd under bunten med papper.

"Dagbok."

Rukia tappade hakan. Ichigo? En dagbok? Hon undrade vad Ichigo skulle tänkas skriva i en dagbok. "Idag dödade jag tre Hollows. Det var kul." eller, "Kära dagbok, jag såg att Renji dödade en mindre Hollow än jag idag. Jag sa ju att han var kass."

Rukia sträckte fram handen mot dagboken, men drog den tillbaka som om den bränts. Hon borde verkligen inte läsa den, det var trots allt privata saker… Det vore ohederligt av henne, och framför allt illojalt. Om Ichigo hade ansträngt sig så för att gömma den var det uppenbart att han inte inom närmsta framtid skulle utbrista: "Du, Rukia, läs min dagbok som jag hållit gömd för dig i tre år, det skulle verkligen va kul att se vad du tycker om allt jag skrivit om dig!" Hehe, som om han skulle skriva nåt om henne, flinade hon… Fast, kanske han gjorde det? Undrade hon osäkert. Tänk om han skriver…

Nej. Hon försökte skärpa sig. Hon betedde sig som om hon verkligen hade "the hots" för Ichigo, haha, så fånigt. Hon var en Death God! Hon kunde inte förälska sig i folk bara sådär. Hon skakade på huvudet och reste sig från skrivbordstolen. Men hon kunde inte släppa boken med blicken. Hon testade att vända sig om, men då tittade hon sig bara om över axeln så att hon nästan fick nackspärr. Vad hade han skrivit om..?

Hon suckade. Han behövde aldrig få veta om hon bara läste lite och lade tillbaka allt som det var innan… Ja, lite läsning kunde inte skada. Dessutom kunde hon lära sig mer om hans problem och kanske hjälpa honom? Ja, om hon gjorde det för hans skull… Efter denna uppenbara självrättfärdning tog hon boken, lade tillbaka pappren, stängde lådan, öppnade skjutdörren till hennes sovplats, kröp in och stängde den igen bakom sig. Med oförhöljd nyfikenhet öppnade hon första sidan. Första inskrivningen daterade bara några dagar efter hon anlänt och handlade om hur han blev Death God etc. Hon skakade på huvudet och tänkte minsann lära honom att vara oförsiktig med vad han skrev där vem som helst kan läsa det! Hon nämndes vid ett par ställen, men bara som 'skitungen' som Ichigo störde sig på. Rukia skrattade åt de gamla minnena. Framför allt skrattade hon åt minnet av hans min när hon dök upp i hans klassrum och hotade honom till livet.

Också det stod omnämnt. Rukia hoppade några sidor, några dagar, någon vecka, innan hon stannade upp och läste vidare. Framgång, han kallade henne inte 'skitungen' längre utan Rukia… Lite väl familjärt med tanke på att de inte känt varann särskilt länge… Men Rukia brydde sig inte. Ichigo var som han var, och det var därför, trots att de inte känt varandra mer än tre år, inräknades i den utvalda skara som var hennes sanna vänner. Hon gillade hans arrogans, hans envishet och uthållighet, hon gillade hur han alltid ställer upp, om än med visst godmodigt knorrande, hon gillade… Hon skakade på huvudet och slutade flina som en fåntratt. Hon var inte i 'den' åldern, hon vägrade… Men ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att känna sig glad bara hon tänkte på Ichigo… Trots att hans envishet och oförmåga att tänka efter före ibland drabbade henne. Som nu. Han kunde i alla fall berättat att han försvann!

Hon bläddrade vidare i dagboken, och stannade plötsligt upp dagen då hon försökt lämna Ichigo bakom sig, dagen då hon börjat misstänka att, även om det var en idiotisk misstanke, hon hade 'the hots' på Ichigo, och inte ville blanda in honom i mer av Soul Societys politik. Hon märkte att den glada tonen var som bortblåst. Hon kände hur ledsen Ichigo var, inte på grund av att han beskrev sina känslor av saknad så poetiskt, utan på grund av den plötsliga och totala förändringen i tonen.

"… Innan Rukia gav sig av, innan vi skiljdes åt efter skolan, såg det ut som om hon ville säga nåt, men hon tvekade. Jag undrar vad hon egentligen ville säga, och om jag någonsin får reda på det. Urahara tvingade Jinta att hämta min dagbok. Det känns bra att skriva om det. Jag undrar om hon egentligen ville säga något, och om jag handlat annourlunda, kanske hon skulle sagt det? Vad var det hon ville säga?"

Rukia avbröt läsandet. Hon ville inte tänka på vad hon ville säga, hon hade varit nära att erkänna något hon inte borde. Hon ville… Tacka honom för allt, för att han varit så vänlig mot henne, för att han stöttat henne, för att han varit ett tacksamt offer i alla hennes upptåg, för att de haft så kul tillsammans, för att han lärt henne dricka ur en sån där konstig dryckförpackning, hon ville tacka honom för allt han gjort för henne, allt han lärt henne… Hon ville tacka honom för så mycket mer, men hade inte kunnat. Han skulle misstänkt någonting, inte bara att hon skulle ge sig av, utan… Hon skakade på huvudet igen, försökte koncentrera sig på boken. Hon läste vidare.

"… Jag har aldrig tänkt på hur vacker hon är, Rukia. Har aldrig tänkt på hur mycket jag skulle sakna hennes gnat, hennes upptåg och den där glimten i ögat…"

Rukia log åt sin egen fånighet när hon kände sig smickrad.

"… Jag vet faktiskt inte vad jag skulle ta mig till utan henne. Det är därför jag måste rädda henne. Jag har redan förlorat en kvinna jag älskat som försökte skydda mig, jag måste rädda Rukia… Alla skyddar mig, men skall det någonsin bli min tur att skydda någon? Jag måste rädda henne. Eller dö på kuppen."

Rukia kände sig alldeles kall. "Dö på kuppen…" Var Ichigo verkligen beredd att gå så långt för henne? Hon hade alltid trott att han inte riktigt insåg hur farligt det hade varit för honom när han gav sig ut för att rädda henne. Hon hade aldrig insett hur mycket hon betydde för honom… Hon var tvungen att slå de där idéerna ur skallen på honom, hon skulle inte stå ut med att någon dog för hennes skull igen… Speciellt inte Ichigo.

Hon bläddrade fram ett par sidor, till redogörelsen Ichigo skrivit när han kommit hem från Soul Society.

"… När jag såg henne där, redo att dö, kände jag mig på något konstigt vis både glad och ledsen. Jag var stolt över hennes mod och förbannad över alla andras feghet. Inte ens hennes bror hade tillräckligt med ryggrad för att stå upp för henne! Jag blockerade dödsstöten och landade på stolpen ovanför Rukia…"

Hon visste mer eller mindre vad som hänt sedan så hon hoppade i texten igen.

"… Jag skäms för att ens skriva ner det i boken, men jag kan inte sluta tänka på det… När jag såg ner mot henne insåg jag, att det var mer än vänskap, eller tacksamhet, eller ens återbetalning av en skuld, som drivit mig att rädda henne. När jag sett hennes ansikte efter alla mina mödor, kände jag mig lyckligare än någonsin. Jag tror att jag älskar Rukia…"

Rukia kände hur hennes ansikte blev lika varmt som om hon hängde på korset inför elden igen. En normal reaktion hade varit att stänga boken och låtsas som om hon aldrig läst den, uppföra sig som vanligt och försöka glömma, men det ville hon inte… Det skulle aldrig fungera mellan dem, det var hon säker på.

"… När hon berättade att hon tänkte stanna kvar blev jag ledsen över att aldrig få se henne mer, men glad för att hon levde och kunde fatta beslutet själv, och lättad över att aldrig behöva säga till henne vad jag kände. Jag möter hellre en Menos Grande igen än berättar för henne… Skulle förmodligen få mer stryk av henne också…"

Rukia skrattade. Nog skulle han få ett kok stryk, men hon skulle slå honom ännu hårdare eftersom hon var rädd för att hon… Nej, hon har inte samma känslor, och det har gått år sedan dess, förmodligen har han redan glömt det… Hon visste inte varför detta gjorde henne sorgsen… Ja, förmodligen glömt det… Hon hoppade ett par sidor framåt.

"… Rukia kom tillbaka! Igår! Jag som trodde jag förlorat henne för alltid, jag som gått runt som en vålnad och tittat på platser vi varit tillsammans, tänkt på alla glada minnen, lyssnat förundrat när alla talade som om Kuchiki Rukia aldrig funnits annat än i mina drömmar. Ibland intalade jag mig att det kanske var bäst om det faktiskt var så. Kanske. Men nu är hon tillbaka, och jag är så glad att jag skulle kunna kyssa Kon!... Eller nej, inte så glad, då vore jag mentalt störd…"

Ännu en gång rodnade Rukia. Hon hade verkligen ingen aning om att Ichigo kärat ner sig så i henne… Nej, nu var det hennes tur att få en banna, att kalla Ichigos känslor för att "kära ner sig" vore ett hån. Varför älskade han henne så mycket? Hon ville inte, vågade inte, ha ett förhållande igen. Senaste personen hon varit kär i hade dött i hennes armar med hennes egen soul slayer genom hjärtat. Hon ville inte vara med om den smärtan igen.

"… Jag kysser nästa person som kommer in i rummet, bara för att bevisa för mig själv att jag är tillräckligt glad för att göra det, snart tillbaka… OK, dumt beslut, personen som kom in var Karin. Hon slog mig på ett väldigt obekvämt stället och sade att jag började bli som farsan… Men jag kysste i alla fall någon i ren glädje! Så det så! Nu skall jag lägga mig och sova innan jag gör fler dumheter. Dessutom är Rukia snart tillbaka…"

Rukia suckade och stängde boken en stund. Hon försökte lyssna på vad hennes hjärta hade att säga. Det var inte till mycket hjälp, hennes känslor var lika förvirrade som hennes tankar. Om hon var helt ärlig, så älskade hon Ichigo. Hon hade viljat säga det innan hon gav sig av, det var det enda hon ångrade när hon trodde hon skulle dö, att hon inte förklarat sina känslor… Men samtidigt var hon rädd för känslorna hon hade, rädd för att hon skulle få ännu ett liv på sitt samvete. Hennes rädda, ömtåliga hjärta ville bli tillsammans med en person som levde ett lugnt liv, som med allra största säkerhet skulle komma tillbaka till henne varje kväll.

Men hennes modiga hjärta, det som skojade och drev Ichigo till vansinnets rand, den del av henne som kände glädje vid bara tanken på Ichigo, den del som ville vara nära honom hela tiden, den delen… Den delen pekade som en kompass mot Ichigo, den delen sade henne att han var allt hon kunde önska sig, och att även om hon kanske aldrig skulle bli sårad med en lugnsint man, skulle hon aldrig bli lycklig utan Ichigo. Hon visste bara inte vilken del hon skulle lyssna till.

Om hon blev tillsammans med Ichigo… Om hon satsade allt hon hade på att verkligen bli tillsammans med honom, en människa, om hon tog honom till sig och var lycklig en tid, skulle hon vara beredd att förlora honom? Skulle det vara värt det?

Plötsligt vaknade den modiga delen till liv i henne igen. Och även om de inte var tillsammans, och Ichigo dog, skulle det göra någon skillnad? Hon hade ångrat att hon inte erkänt sina känslor när hon skulle avrättats, hon hade ångrat att hon inte hade berättat för sin löjtnant, hur mycket mer skulle hon inte ångra om hon nu, när hon hade chansen och visste att hennes känslor var besvarade, lät bli av rädsla för att bli sårad?

Hon suckade igen och öppnade boken.

"… Rukia körde Bwahahahaha grejen idag igen. Jag ville bara skratta och krama henne, visa att oavsett hur illa jag grimaserar, så är jag glad att hon finns här och kan reta mig. Jag ville krama henne tills Solen går ner för sista gången, jag ville krama henne tills mitt sista andetag, jag SKULLE få krama henne tills hon slog ut framtänderna på mig…"

Rukia grät, av lycka och av sorg. För hon älskade verkligen Ichigo, det lönade sig inte att dölja det. Men av rädsla för smärta, av försiktighet, av rädsla för hans känslor, av rädsla för sin egen dödliga kärlek kunde hon inte älska honom tillbaka. Oavsett vad hon kände.

Hon öppnade skjutdörren och torkade bort tårarna. Hon gick lade tillbaka boken i skrivbordslådan och skulle just se sig om efter någonting att ta sig för när dörren slog upp och Ichigo kom in i Rummet, släpande sin egen kropp och Zangetsu slängd över axeln.

"Åh, tjena Rukia." sade han nonchallant, och hon skulle blivit lurad om det inte vore för vad hon just läst. Hon såg att han egentligen var glad att se henne. "Du, vet du vad jag nyss hörde?"

Rukia var så förvånad över att Ichigo var alldeles som vanligt.

"Nej?" frågade hon, förbluffad över hur normalt allting verkade.

"Jag hörde att ett visst medium kommer till stan igen, och jag tänkte… Om du hade lust att hänga med och se?" Han kliade sig i bakhuvudet. "Du vet… Du gillade ju han… Bwahaha?"

Sättet han lyckades få in ett frågetecken i slutet av skrattet fick Rukia att frusta till av skratt. "Ichigo, din misslyckade person, BWAHAHAHA! Heter det! Du gjorde ju inte ens tecknet, din nolla!"

"Hörru, jag ansträngde mig som tusan för att få de där biljetterna, och fick mer eller mindre slå ner två tanter för att komma fram i kön och… och om du skall vara sådär så får det vara!" skrek han så att spottet yrde över henne. Hon skrattade bara, glad över att han var som vanligt trots allt. Plötsligt kändes den trycka stämningen i garderoben som bortblåst.

"Nej men, Ichigo, inte skall du väl vara så stygg mot lilla jag?" frågade hon på det tillgjorda skolflickemaner hon visste att han hatade.

"Du din…" morrade Ichigo, men Rukia log bara sadistiskt mot honom. Sedan, av en ren impuls lutade hon sig fram och pussade honom på kinden. Effekten den lilla pussen hade på honom var exceptionell. Han såg ut som en klubbad åsna, tittade oförstående och förvånat på henne. "V-va..?"

Rukia snappade snabbt åt sig ett ritblock och ett par färgpennor. Sedan målade hon, för att understryka allvaret i händelsen, små chibi figurer av hon själv och Ichigo som gick hand i hand med ett hjärta mellan sig.

"För att till och med ett pucko som du skall förstå, så har jag varit snäll och målat en pedagogisk bild…" Hon visade denna, och Ichigo såg halvt förskräckt, halvt lycklig ut när han förgäves försökte begripa vad tusan som pågick. "Jag vill gärna följa med dig, Kurusaki Ichigo."

Tillsammans med Ichigo hördes inte hennes brustna hjärta röst. Tillsammans med Ichigo var det inte längre brustet. Det insåg hon nu, nu när hon var tillsammans med honom, när hon var så nära honom att hon kunde röra vid honom om hon bara sträckte ut handen. Hon kramade honom. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga, med det slog henne just som Ichigo besvarade kramen och tryckte henne mor sig. Hon grät igen.

"Tack för att du lärde mig dricka med sugrör." sade hon.


End file.
